


Clearest Blue

by OGsprinkles



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aggressive Elsa, Anna likes her wine, Elsa also likes her wine, Elsa is a terrible maid of honor (you'll see), Elsa is a top, Elsa is shameless in this one, Elsa's sexual awakening because apparently that's where I'm going with this, F/F, Honeymaren goes to Arendelle, Honeymaren has no idea what's coming to her, Honeymaren is clumsy, Just going to up the rating now cause who knows what I'll come up with next, Kristanna Wedding, Lesbian Elsa, SO MUCH FLUFF, top!Elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGsprinkles/pseuds/OGsprinkles
Summary: Elsa is effortlessly navigating through her new life in the Enchanted Forest, and decides it's time to go after the only thing she really wants now - Honeymaren.  As their relationship blossoms, Anna and Kristoff are in the final stages of planning their wedding, and enlist Elsa for help with the final preparations.  Elsa can't resist dragging Honeymaren with her to Arendelle, and soon the two find themselves falling hard and fast, with nothing but their own doubts and insecurities blocking their path.(Fluff, fluff, more fluff, and plenty of smut will happen here.  Rating will change as the story goes on.)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

It had been four weeks and six days since Elsa first sat by the fire with Honeymaren. Breathing in the smell of scorched wood, she remembered the first conversation they had, along with the burning sensation in her belly that she felt every time her eyes met with Honeymaren’s.

_“Alas, only Ahtohallan knows…”_

Indeed, only there were more questions she had now than answers. She longed for something, but couldn’t quite place _what_ it was. She was supposed to be complete now. Her place in the world was found. But still, she felt an incredible hole in her very being that told her _there was more._ She should have _so much more_.

Whatever that was, she found her mind scrambling like flock of terrified reindeer everytime she tried to pin the feeling down. Based on everything she’d ever learned in her life, the answer wasn’t going to be simple.

She sighed, and stared into the embers as she shifted herself closer to the growing warmth. It was odd, seeing as she never really sought out the heat, but in this moment, she felt compelled to be close to something _warm._ Something _alive_. And the way the flames licked at the air and pulsated with every breeze, it was definitely very much alive.

It wasn’t as though the Northuldra hadn’t been welcoming. Quite the contrary, in fact. It was Honeymaren’s own suggestion that she stay. It was proven that she was well-liked among the folks that dwelled in the forest. They greeted her with eager smiles every morning and invited her to join them for their nightly storytellings. But there was still always something nagging at her, no matter how happy the days were... when the night came and stars blinked down at her, she felt alone. She wondered if Anna felt the same way as her, but banished the thought when she remembered her sister had Kristoff to ward off the lonely nights.

_“You know, you belong up here.”_

Lately, it was always Honeymaren that she thought of late at night. It set her mind at ease, and the frantic pacing her brain had unceremoniously tortured her with always seemed to come to a halt when she pictured the chocolate eyes that melted under her gaze.

_What if..._

Elsa rubbed her hands together, remembering the tingling sensation from when she’d held Honeymaren’s. She hadn’t even realized she was smiling at the thought until a familiar voice crept to her ears like a forgotten melody .

“Hey, you. Mind if I join?” Honeymaren approached from the side cautiously, as she always did, and Elsa often wondered if the woman was somehow afraid of her. But that thought was always cast aside as quickly as it arose because when Elsa nodded in affirmation, Honeymaren took her seat directly beside her, smiling lightly with an air of assurance Elsa didn’t realize she needed until their eyes met and their shoulders brushed together softly.

“Thinking happy thoughts?” Honeymaren lifted her hands to the fire, rolling them around it as if she was daring it to nip at her fingertips.

“I was thinking about you, actually,” Elsa mirrored the other woman’s movements, amused by the way the flames chased her hands.

Elsa hadn’t noticed the pair of brown eyes widen momentarily, almost in panic, instead she’d been focusing on the crackling of the logs as she rested her hands upon her knees.

“That’s...nice?” Honeymaren pressed, curious to see where exactly Elsa’s thoughts had been before she arrived.

Elsa smiled, turning her head to look at Honeymaren, and felt her heart skip a few beats as she spoke, almost at a whisper, “Do you still think I belong here?”

Without hesitation, Honeymaren’s hands found Elsa’s.

Sucking in a breath, Honeymaren bit her lip and furrowed her brows, looking anywhere else than at the expectant eyes she could feel on her. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”

They both paused, neither of them failing to notice the stillness that fell upon their surroundings. Even Gale seemed to be holding her breath, and Honeymaren found herself trying to think of _anything_ to say to stop this awkward moment in its tracks.

But then, Elsa smiled, and leaned closer, licking her lips as her blue eyes cast down to Honeymaren’s.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a voice burst out.

“Hey! Guys! I found you! Come check this out!”

They split apart as though a bolt of lightning had struck right between them, the magnetic energy still encircling the two.

Honeymaren shrugged sheepishly and rolled her eyes, “Ryder is going to die tonight.”

Elsa giggled, brushing her thumb over Honeymaren’s own. “Maybe we should see what he wants first.”

Ryder wasted no time, emphatically waving his hands to urge them forward, and so they ambled towards him slowly, trying to ignore the heavy silence that now filled the space between their steps.

Honeymaren did notice that Elsa hadn’t let go of her hand, and as she pondered the weight of the gesture, she tripped right over her feet and almost went crashing into tree. Elsa caught her instantly, and with the force of her pulling on her hand she ended up twisted into her arms, her hands on Elsa’s waist and their faces even closer now than they’d been at the fire.

“Elsa, I- Um…” Honeymaren fought the urge to lean in and close the distance, acutely aware that Ryder was only a few yards ahead of them, and rubbed the back of her neck while looking down and backing up a few paces. “Thanks,” she managed to choke out.

Elsa tilted her head, and having had the same thought as Honeymaren just then, decided that Ryder could wait, even just for a second. She took a couple graceful steps toward Honeymaren, and even with the burst of confidence she had just found, her voice cracked a bit as she softly stroked Honeymaren’s cheek and said, “In case you were wondering, before this night is over, I’m going to kiss you.”

As Elsa turned to catch up with Ryder, she could hear a gasp from behind her and silently congratulated herself for eliciting such a response. She felt giddy, and, dare she think it - _hopeful_.

After several minutes of walking, Ryder cocked his head to the side and gave his sister her a look she couldn’t quite place. “You two are quiet. What’s up?”

Honeymaren’s eyes darted between the pair beside her, but couldn’t think of what to say. Elsa decided to save her from what she was sure would have been an incoherent mess. She turned to Ryder, “You sister here was just trying to decide on the best method for how to murder you.”

Ryder laughed, “So, I _did_ interrupt something then? Hah, I _knew_ it!”

“And yet, here we are, and you’re still breathing,” Honeymaren rolled her eyes again, and Elsa realized she found the gesture absolutely endearing.

“We’re here!” Ryder said excitedly, knowing when to drop a subject. “Look!”

They were standing at the stones that had greeted Elsa the first time she entered the forest, right where the mist had previously encased the Northuldra. She was confused for a moment, until she recognized a certain reindeer and wagon slowly approaching from a nearby hill.

Elsa cocked her head in surprise. “Anna and Kristoff? They didn’t mention a visit-”

“Yeah, they wanted it to be a surprise so Anna had Gale deliver the message to me. Told me to bring you here right now,” Ryder explained.

Honeymaren leaned into Elsa, whispering in her ear, “It seems both our siblings have knack for interrupting.”

Before Elsa could respond, the wagon stopped in front of them and Anna launched herself out of her seat and threw herself at her sister.

“Oh, I’ve missed you _so much,_ Elsa!”

“I saw you three days ago, Anna,” Elsa deadpanned.

“Family game night is mandatory. It doesn’t count,” Anna smiled, “And besides, you never bring Honeymaren with you!”

Ryder snickered, scratching Sven’s chin much to the reindeer’s delight, and Sven nuzzled in closer, bouncing on his legs with appreciation. “Don’t worry, I have a feeling they’ll never be too far from each other from now on.”

Elsa’s eyes nearly flew out of their sockets, and Honeymaren shared a similar, but more exasperated expression.

Anna didn’t catch on, though, instead she laughed and praised Elsa for “making such a good friend.”

Kristoff waved to Elsa, and she instantly chided herself for not acknowledging him sooner. She made her way over, and he pulled her into a tight hug. _Anna’s really been rubbing off on him_ , she thought. “How’s my favorite sister?”

“I’m your _only_ sister,” she laughed, still touched he thought of her as a _sister_ and not just a future sister-in-law.

Kristoff patted her shoulder, nodding in agreement.

“Hey, where’s Olaf?” Elsa asked, realizing she hadn’t been met with an onslaught of childish giggles and random facts yet.

“Oh, he ran off ahead of us. He said he was old enough to be on his own. He probably just had Gale carry him to camp already.”

Elsa giggled, knowing that was probably exactly what happened. Olaf really enjoyed being treated like an adult since her first trip back to Arendelle, and found it amusing how he insisted on helping with various chores, even though the servants of the castle had to constantly fix things after his tasks were completed.

Honeymaren, who was currently being held hostage by Anna and having to endure an endless stream of questions about her and Elsa’s activities in the forest, glanced over at Elsa when she heard her stifled laughter. Their eyes met and a rush of heat rose to both of their cheeks.

Noticing the exchange, Kristoff raised his brows and leaned in to Elsa, “Anna’s going to _freak out_ when she catches on, you know.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she smirked, then loudly cleared her throat. “Let’s get back to camp, shall we?” Elsa urged, catching the knowing looks Kristoff and Ryder gave her as Honeymaren finally broke away from Anna to her way back to Elsa’s side. They both began walking back into the forest, unaware they were being watched by three pairs of eyes.

“Ummm..Elsa?” Anna tapped Elsa’s shoulder, a quizzical expression greeting Elsa as she turned to her sister.

“Yes?”

Anna pointed to the wagon, “Want to ride back?”

Elsa tried not to let her guilt show. She loved her sister dearly, but she also wanted to be with Honeymaren right now, and a walk back to camp, alone, where she could finally…

“Hell _oooo_? You in there?” Anna broke her from her thoughts, suspiciously glancing back and forth from a completely silent Honeymaren to a beet red Elsa.

Embarrassed, Elsa nodded, “Yes, of course. Sorry.”

\---

It didn’t take long to arrive back at the camp, but when they did, Elsa found herself exhausted. It was only a few hours past sunset, so she could only blame the knot of anxiety in her stomach for the rapid onset of tiredness. But the night far from over, and she had made a promise she intended to keep, so she willed herself to stay alert, secretly hoping that the day of traveling would force her sister to bed early tonight.

She soon realized that her hope was in vain, and Anna showed no signs of slowing downin the slightest as the evening progressed. Most of the Northuldra had already excused themselves to turn in for the night, and Elsa was almost vibrating with anticipation. Every time her eyes met with Honeymaren’s, or their shoulders bumped together while laughing, or their fingers grazed after reaching into the same bowl of berries, Elsa’s stomach would explode with a feeling she first found exciting, but now had become a torturous heat that kept her completely on edge. Every now and again, she would catch Kristoff smirking out of the corner of her eye, but chose not to encourage him and simply ignored his silent teasing.

Honeymaren, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying herself, especially after Olaf came to join them, bouncing around the fire as he told stories about his recent antics in Arendelle. The laughter bubbling from her lips was contagious, and Elsa couldn’t help but laugh along. 

While Olaf was explaining his recent encounter with a lawnmower, which unsurprisingly resulted in his bottom half being spread all over the grounds, Elsa stifled her laughter with one hand while absentmindedly resting the other on Honeymaren’s knee.

Honeymaren looked down and a wide grin spread on her face. She hadn’t expected Elsa to show any kind of physical affection so soon after their _almost_ moments earlier, but didn’t mind it one bit. She briefly looked at Elsa for reassurance, who returned the silent question with a sly smile and subtle nod.

Anna quirked an eyebrow at the exchange, but Elsa was still distracted by Honeymaren’s warmth and Olaf’s wide-eyed storytelling that she missed the way Kristoff shrugged and shook his head after Anna elbowed him.

“So, Elsa, Anna and I actually have something we wanted to tell you,” Kristoff cut in, his smile threatening to spit his face in two. Anna lit up, having remembered their entire purpose for the surprise visit.

Elsa almost recoiled, but the beaming smiles gave her enough reassurance to not panic at the idea of their news.

“Oh?” Elsa’s hand left Honeymaren’s knee as she spoke. “What’s going on?”

Anna jumped from her seat and rummaged through her bag, a fancy parchment gripped in her hand, “I wanted to give it to you in person,” she giggled, and practically threw the scroll in Elsa’s lap.

“What’s this?” Elsa unrolled the paper, not sure what she’d be seeing, but as her eyes took in the words on the paper, they began to water, and all she could do was stare at Anna who was biting her bottom lip, nodding her head emphatically, and eyes glistening the same as Elsa’s.

“Yes! We set a date!” Anna squealed, and Elsa was sure her sister had damaged her eardrums just then, and probably woke up the entire village as well.

Both sisters were practically jumping with excitement, but Elsa took a breath to steady herself before speaking, “I’m so happy for you!”

The news quickly turned their innocent campfire to a roaring party, with much of the Northuldra returning to see what the commotion was, and then joining in on the festivities after Anna went to the wagon and decided to break out the cases of wine she’d brought up from Arendelle.

Elsa drank a few glasses, watching Honeymaren wince with every sip she took, enjoying the way her lips pursed together. The sight was making her increasingly eager to just take Honeymaren’s hand and drag her into the trees and…

“Elsa, you doing okay?” Anna peered from behind her own bottle, the intoxicated state she was in showing clearly behind glassy eyes and rosy cheeks.

“I’m good, thank you,” Elsa smiled at the sight Her sister had never been happier, and for that she was grateful. But there was still one more thing she felt the need, no, _ache,_ to do, and she wasn’t going to wait any longer. “I have to take care of something, will you be okay?”

Anna threw her hand in the air in a sweeping motion to the party behind her, “Of course. Go get her, Elsa.”

Elsa paused and felt her cheeks heat. _Of course Anna knew_ , she thought. But, in that moment, she realized that she wasn’t bothered by it, instead she felt _excited_ at her sister’s instant approval.

As Elsa approached, Honeymaren was doubled over in laughter at Ryder doing his best impression of what his reindeer would think of him in his drunk state, and she almost felt bad for interrupting the siblings. _Almost._

“Honeymaren, can I show you something?” Elsa placed a hand gently on Honeymaren’s shoulder. The grin that greeted her almost made her melt on the spot, and she didn’t wait for a response before she gripped Maren’s muscular arm and pulled her away from the fires and cacophony of joyful conversations.

Elsa wasn’t sure how far she walked with Honeymaren, but it was far enough that the the only sound she could hear was her own nervous, raspy breath and the rapid heartbeat beating beneath Honeymaren’s chest like a drum.

“Elsa, I-” Honeymaren started, but Elsa’s eyes bore into her, shining with a crystal-colored fire that she dare not try to smother.

Elsa placed a finger on Honeymaren’s lips. “Don’t. Before I lose my nerve.”

Wasting no more time, Elsa closed the distance. Their lips made contact and the air whipped around them, nudging them closer until they were flush against one another, and Elsa took the opportunity to grip the back of Honeymaren’s head, fingers tangling in her hair. Their lips moved together, timidly at first, but Elsa grew bolder, whether it was the wine or her own desperate need, she parted her lips and ran her tongue along Honeymaren’s, eliciting a soft gasp, and soon they were a tangled mess of lips and hands, feverishly pushing the boundaries neither of them dared to cross before.

They parted for air, and Honeymaren searched Elsa’s eyes for any sign of hesitation, but found none. Instead, Elsa smirked and arched her brows, looking from Honeymaren’s eyes to something behind them. Honeymaren wondered briefly what Elsa had been staring at, but was quickly pushed back against a tree and immediately had her answer.

“Ooof-” The force bounced Honeymaren forward, and Elsa captured her lips again, forcefully this time, and a soft moan escaped from both sets of greedy lips at the same time.

After an unknown amount of time, they broke apart, and Elsa couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “You know, that was my first kiss.”

Honeymaren smirked, “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say I didn’t believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [Meadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dusted/pseuds/diamond_dusted) for being awesome enough to help me with this in its baby stages - I've said it before and I'll say it again: you're a god among us. Thank you.
> 
> Also a HUGE thanks to the lovely folks on the Elsamaren Discord for giving me the motivation to just _post this already _.__ You know who you are.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither woman had moved apart from one another. Their hands were still precariously placed on each other’s waists, and they waited for the other to break the heavy silence that closed in around them.  
  
“Mmm, this is nice, but… Should we go back to the party?” Honeymaren whispered sweetly, leaning into Elsa’s ear.  
  
“I don’t want to. Let’s stay here a while longer,” Elsa admitted, knowing Anna had probably swallowed a gallon of wine and was having the time of her life. They wouldn’t be missed just yet.  
  
It took less than a second before their knowing smiles grew closer, crashing together, with more force this time, and Honeymaren’s breath hitched at the impact.  
  
The one thing that had taken Elsa by surprise was the way her body had relished in the symphony of Honeymaren’s moans, groans, and grunts of pleasure. It was unfamiliar, and startling, the way her stomach burned and parts of her she never fully paid attention to began to thrum with a pulse she couldn’t contain. With every kiss and every touch, Elsa found herself growing increasingly overzealous, furiously pushing against the warm body in front of her. Honeymaren was helplessly mounted against the tree, one of her hands on the small of Elsa’s back and the other reaching up and gripping a hanging branch, accentuating her muscles in a delicious glow under the moonlight the tighter she squeezed her knuckles around it.  
  
Elsa ran her hands down the curves of Honeymaren’s waist, flattening her palms to achieve as much contact as she could, lowering them slowly, and lingering for a moment before a surge of energy she couldn’t restrain urged her to grasp the back of Honeymaren’s thigh, pulling it forward and around her own so their legs were now positioned firmly between each other’s like a meticulously completed puzzle.  
  
Honeymaren rocked forward once, whether on purpose or by accident Elsa didn’t know, nor did she care, as the pressure sent a shockwave of unmitigated pleasure through Elsa’s entire body. She ached for more, and without thinking she placed a firm grip on Honeymaren’s waist, pulling her forward, and rocked into her again. Fully aware that they were both panting now, they both began moving their hips together in a frenetic rhythm as their lips maintained the same wayward pace.  
  
“ _Mmmm,”_ Elsa growled. She was engulfed in flames now, she was sure of it. The only thought her mind was capable of conjuring now was how much she wanted to...  
  
 _To what?_ Elsa thought, and quickly released her hold on Honeymaren, pulling away from her lips, not missing how they followed hers in a quick, desperate motion to recapture them. _What happens now?_  
  
Honeymaren tensed, her breathing remained erratic, and she eyed Elsa with trepidation. “Elsa, did I do something wrong?”  
  
 _Not at all,_ Elsa mused.  
  
“Elsa?” Honeymaren pressed, “What are you thinking?”  
  
Elsa was pulled from her thoughts when she registered the terrified look in the brown eyes that were pleading with her to _say something_.

“Oh, no, Honeymaren. Everything is perfect. You,” she placed a finger on Honeymaren’s cheek and ran it down her jawline, “are perfect. But I do think we should get back to Anna and Ryder before they do anything they’ll regret.”  
  
Honeymaren rolled her shoulders in relief and shook her head, “We should, but can I say something first?”  
  
Elsa flashed a reassuring smile and nodded lightly, “Of course.”  
  
“I didn’t… Well,” Honeymaren shuffled her feet, “I didn’t think you felt the same until today. I _really_ enjoyed that, and... I don’t think I would have had the courage to make the first move. Or that _many_ moves.”  
  
Elsa brought her hand to her mouth to hide a chuckle, “Are you saying we would have played that painful game of hide-and-seek for a lot longer if I hadn’t pushed you against that tree?”  
  
Honeymaren’s face flushed at those words, the memory of the invigorating feeling of being thrown back against the solid bark still very fresh in her mind, “I… yes. Definitely.”  
  
The way Honeymaren’s skin flooded darker in color gave Elsa a rush of confidence, despite her question of _what exactly does come next_ ? She revelled in the way she made Honeymaren feel desired and vulnerable all at the same time. Elsa placed a soft but lingering kiss on Honeymaren’s swollen lips, and held a salacious smirk as she whispered breathily, “Next time I’ll push you against something softer,” and turned smoothly, on her heel, sending a playful fit of giggles into the air, still not entirely ready to rejoin the party that, knowing if Anna had any say, was still going strong.  
  
Honeymaren released a harsh breath, and when Elsa heard it, she slowed her movements, swaying her hips slowly, hypnotising Honeymaren where she stood, and Elsa strolled purposefully toward the camp, a triumphant grin smothering her face as she was sure Honeymaren was still standing breathless against the tree.  
  
But her confidence faded as soon as Elsa reached a far enough distance from Honeymaren. She wanted her. Of that much she was sure. As soon as their lips touched she wanted only to have Honeymaren pressed up against her, their bodies close and their breaths intertwined as if they were one being. But she had never wanted anything of the sort before. She had never _desired_ before. It was all so new, and deep down, Elsa was panicked.  
  
She saw Anna immediately, who was dancing with Ryder around the fire, their limbs bouncing about as if they had no attachment to their bodies. _Of course,_ Elsa thought. _Anna might know what to do._  
  
She made her way toward the embers, her eyes catching the sight of a nearly full bottle of wine on her way. She reached her hand out and curled her fingers tightly at the neck, and unceremoniously tipped it against her mouth and took several long gulps before she stepped in front of her sister.  
  
“Elsaaa! How’d it go?” Anna wiggled her eyebrows and snorted.  
  
Elsa looked to Ryder, who was blissfully unaware of his surroundings, still stumbling side to side with his arms flailing about with no real purpose. He smiled in Elsa’s direction, but never stopped his movements.  
  
Ignoring the question for the time being, Elsa cleared her throat and took another swig from the bottle in her hand, “You really know how to get people to let loose.”  
  
Anna grinned and swayed a bit where she stood. She nodded in affirmation, but wasn’t drunk enough to forget Elsa hadn’t answered her. She opened her mouth and a drop of saliva ran down to her chin.  
  
“Did you _kisssss_ her? Did you?” Anna wiped her mouth, clearly aware that she had drooled a bit, but not caring in the slightest. She merely shrugged and continued on, “Was it _good_ ? Did you ice anything? Cause I bet that could be _hot_.”

Elsa couldn’t help it, she erupted in a furious fit of laughter, and deduced that the wine was already making her hazy. Looking at the bottle in her hand, she was surprised to see half the contents were gone, and instead of being tired like before, there was a blast of energy that shot from her chest to her hands, engulfing her surroundings in oddly-shaped snowflakes.  
  
 _That was new_ , Elsa ran a hand over her arm, wondering where the showcase of flurries had come from.  
  
Ryder ran over and twirled under the snowfall, “Oooh, this is nice, Elsa. It was getting really _warm_ out here.”  
  
Anna’s body twisted as she laughed, “Ryder’s _druunk_ , Elsa, he’s been…” She paused, licked her lips, and stared at something outside of Elsa’s line of vision. Elsa sought out the source of the distraction and her eyes stopped on Kristoff, who seemed surprisingly coherent, and he was talking to... Honeymaren. Elsa’s breath halted for a moment, and she shook her head, bringing herself back to her senses and the bottle back to her lips.  
  
Anna’s wine-soaked breath rushed against Elsa’s ear, which caused Elsa to jump slightly. “They’re something, aren’t they? I mean... _look_ at him. He’s so…” Anna’s eyes glazed over, and Elsa could only imagine where her sister’s thoughts had gone to. It reminded her…  
  
“Anna, can we talk in private for a moment?” Elsa motioned to her tent a few yards away.  
  
Anna grabbed Elsa’s hand and stumbled toward the tent, tripping over her own feet several times before they got inside. Elsa managed keep Anna upright and avoid spilling a single drop of wine along the way.

“ _Soooo,_ Elsa. How was it?” Anna flopped down on Elsa’s bed, peering at her with playful, childlike fascination.  
  
Elsa sighed, allowing herself to remember the rush of excitement she felt as she grasped Honeymaren’s waist and held her firmly against the tree. She ran a hand over her face and felt a sudden need to sit down, so she settled close next to Anna, and turned to face her. Anna pulled her knees into her chest and rested her chin between them. Elsa smiled at the position and instantly relaxed, missing how open her sister was to even the most uncomfortable conversations. Elsa had a feeling this was going to top any of those awkward conversations that had come before.  
  
“It was...amazing, Anna. Really. I didn’t expect to feel so…” Elsa paused, trying to find the right phrase to describe the emotion behind her encounter.  
  
“Happy? Hot? Oh, _oh_ ! You were… You got turned on, didn’t you?” Anna blurted.  
  
“Anna! That’s not-” Elsa started, taking another comforting gulp from the bottle of wine still nestled in her hand. “Is that…?”  
  
“Elsa, it’s okay. You’ve never been with anyone before,” Anna said pointedly. “Not like that. But if you’re wondering why it’s hard to walk and think straight, then yes. You were turned on. But that’s normal. Oh man, the first time Kristoff and I, _oh, I was so -”_ Anna’s eyes glazed over again, and Elsa’s eyes bulged.  
  
“Anna!” Elsa threw her free hand up and took another generous swig of wine before continuing, “I _don’t_ need to hear about that!”  
  
“Don’t be such a prude, Elsa. I’m your sister, and I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, remember?” Anna chided.  
  
“Okay, _okay_ . I have nooo idea wha’ to do next,” Elsa began slurring, staring at the neck of the bottle in her hands with an expression of utter betrayal. _Uh-oh._ _  
__  
_“What do you mean?” Anna eyed Elsa with curiosity, reaching forward with both hands to rip the bottle Elsa was cradling out of her hands. “And you’re drunk.”  
  
“Am not!” Elsa feigned offence, but knew it was true. The tent was starting to glow with an unfamiliar sheen, the edges of every surface had begun to blend seamlessly into another, and her head was heavy, but her mind was beginning to feel light and carefree. “I’ve never had sex before…”  
  
“No way! I would have _never_ guessed!” A sardonic smirk flickered on Anna’s face, switching quickly to one of concern. “Did you and Honeymaren do something in the woods, Elsa?”  
  
Elsa huffed, “We did _something,_ Anna, but not that.” She reached her arm out and motioned for the bottle back.  
  
Anna complied and watched, impressed, as Elsa nearly polished it off without taking a breath. “But you want to, don’t you?”  
  
If she said she didn’t, Elsa knew Anna would see right through the lie. The truth of the matter was that she _really_ did want to, but had no idea how to even approach the matter in a way that showed a modicum of restraint or respect toward Honeymaren. She felt _animalistic_ when she thought of Honeymaren pressed against her body, breathless and completely vulnerable under her hands.  
  
Elsa sighed. _It’s now or never_ , she thought, and downed the rest of the wine before casting the bottle to the floor, earning a cheer from Anna who had never seen her sister quite so brazen with alcohol before, “I do. Yes. But when I was kissing her-” Anna squealed and Elsa rolled her eyes and grit her teeth, “I felt… I don’t know? Warm and… like a surge of power was coursing through me. Not magic, but it was, _primal_ .”  
  
Anna bounced excitedly, quickly regretting her movement as soon as her vision tipped sideways and the one Elsa before her turned into three. “ _Oh_ … That’s not good.”  
  
“What!?” Elsa worried her lip, waiting for the bad news.  
  
“No, no-” Anna chuckled, running a hand over her forehead, “It’s _so hot_ in here.”  
  
“And you said _I_ was the drunk one,” Elsa flourished her hand and a light frost encased the tent.  
  
“That’s better. Thank you,” Anna relaxed, “Elsa, do you think all that time you were forced to control everything might have made you feel like you have to control all aspects of your life?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Elsa hunched her shoulders, not sure where Anna was getting at.  
  
“Well, you’ve always been so reserved. Everything had to be perfect. Do you think that when it comes to… you know, getting all hot and bothered, you feel like you have to take the lead?”  
  
“That would explain why I threw her up against a tree,” Elsa thought out loud.  
  
Anna snorted, “ _What?_ That’s something I have to try now.”  
  
“ _Anna_ ....” Elsa dropped her head in her hands, exasperated, and slowly rubbed her temples.  
  
“I’m sorry. Sorry,” Anna cleared her throat, amusement still etched in her eyes, “Do you think you did something wrong, Elsa?”  
  
Elsa remembered the way Honeymaren had asked her if _she_ did something wrong. “No, I think Honeymaren thought she did, at first. She didn’t do anything wrong, of course. She was…” She drifted off, biting at her lip and almost let a groan slip at the memory of how _good_ their activities had felt just moments ago.  
  
The pause was long enough for Anna to know exactly where Elsa’s mind had wandered, so she threw a pillow at Elsa’s head to get her attention back to the conversation at hand. “Alright, so we know she’s got the goods, Elsa. Why did she think she did something wrong?”  
  
“Because I pulled away,” Elsa said plainly.  
  
Anna saw through Elsa instantly, “Were you afraid of something?”  
  
Elsa averted her eyes, nodding to the ground instead of meeting Anna’s eyes.  
  
Anna leaned over to rest a hand on Elsa’s shoulder. “What were you afraid of?”  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t know what I’m doing. We got carried away and when I thought of doing more, I just… I panicked.”  
  
Anna laughed again, “Elsa, you had her up against a tree. I’m pretty sure you can figure it out from there.”  
  
Elsa smirked, and shrugged her shoulders, “What if-”  
  
“ELSA!” Anna shouted, surprising Elsa, who jolted and slipped off the bed, her bottom hitting the frosted floor with a loud _thud_ .  
  
Anna’s laughter flooded the tent, “Sorry, Elsa, but you’ve got to stop,” she gasped for air, “questioning everything and just go for it.”  
  
Elsa looked up, still perched on the floor and unsure if she could even get up at the moment. Her face felt hot, but not from embarrassment or anger, it was that _damn wine_ . She giggled despite herself. “Go for it? Anna, I’ve known her for a _month_ . I doubt _going for it_ would be a wise choice right now.”  
  
Anna pursed her lips. “Okay, Elsa, I’m just going to say this once. That girl is head over heels for you, and if you can’t see it, it’s because you’re being stupid. I saw it the first time you guys were sitting together that first night we spent here in the forest. She’s probably just as eager as you are, but you’re going to have to stop being so afraid of what you feel.”  
  
Elsa couldn’t even argue. Anna had a valid point. There were so many moments between their first meeting and the present that proved her sister right, and even if she hated to admit it, she had been foolish to think things were going in any other direction. “This is why I keep you around, you know. You’re the only one that can call me stupid and still make me listen.”  
  
Anna rolled on her back, “What else are sisters for?”  
  
“I love you,” Elsa smiled.  
  
“I love you, too,” Anna closed her eyes, but kept talking, “This bed is _so soft_ ! I thought the beds here would be all...stiff and boring, but Elsa, I could fall asleep right now. This is just too nice.”  
  
Elsa chuckled, finally rising from the floor. She quickly swiped her hand to rid the room of the frost. “That’s probably a good idea.”  
  
After a few minutes, Elsa had noticed that Anna’s breathing was slowing down, and she grabbed the furs on the bed and wrapped Anna tightly in them before whispering, “Goodnight, Anna. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She kissed Anna’s forehead and made her way out of the tent.  
  
Elsa took note that the party had died down significantly in her and Anna’s absence, with those who remained awake sitting bleary-eyed around the fire, but still chatting animatedly. Elsa swayed a bit, but tried her best to maintain a dignified stroll as she searched the camp for Kristoff.  
  
She found him sitting with Ryder, both deep in conversation about the proper way to mimic a reindeer’s laugh. _This is the man my sister finds irresistible_ , she thought.  
  
“Kristoff, hey,” she patted his shoulder, “Sorry to interrupt this _fascinating_ conversation, but Anna is asleep in my tent. She might need someone to roll her on her side and hold her hair back when all that wine she drank comes back up with a vengeance.”  
  
Kristoff blinked, a grimace crossing his face, “She did drink a lot, didn’t she?”  
  
Elsa nodded in agreement, “She had a lot to celebrate. I’ve never seen her so happy,” Kristoff beamed at the words. Elsa quickly broke him out of his reverie, “But, there’s a basket at the foot of the bed. Just in case.”  
  
He stood up and shuddered, “Thanks, Elsa.” Kristoff turned and tilted his head, “Where are you going to sleep tonight?”  
  
 _Oh_ . Elsa hadn’t considered that.  
  
“You can share my tent tonight,” Honeymaren appeared behind Kristoff, and her voice sent shivers down Elsa’s spine.  
  
Before Elsa could protest, Kristoff smiled at the pair before turning in the direction of Elsa’s tent. “Cool. Better go check on my bride-to-be, then!” he said over his shoulder.  
  
“So... I guess, lead the way?” Elsa motioned her hands in the direction of Honeymaren’s tent… to her _bed_ , Elsa quickly amended in her head.  
  
“Gladly,” Honeymaren blushed, turning before she could see the sly grin that formed on Elsa’s lips.  
  
 _Oh._ Elsa blew out a nervous breath, following closely behind Honeymaren, willing herself to not trip on the way.  
  
As they left, Ryder stared after them, his eyes wide and mouth agape in surprise. “Well, I guess it’s just me and the wine, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter came out of nowhere, and all you thirsty folks on the Discord should be proud for inspiring the the first part of it.
> 
> Fluff will be my main goal next chapter. It was promised, and it will be delivered.
> 
> No beta reader this time, but [Meadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dusted/pseuds/diamond_dusted), I remembered a lot of your advice. Hope it shows.
> 
> And [Northuldran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northuldran/pseuds/Northuldran), I'm going to throw a shout out to you, too, for being such a good sport and reading my rough versions and still thinking they're good. (And seriously, if you guys haven't read her fics yet, what are you waiting for? Go, now!)
> 
> And finally, thank you for such a positive response to the first chapter. I'm going to make an effort to respond to all of you individually as much as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plan for this. It's just fluff at this point, but there'll be some direction along the way.


End file.
